


Got caught

by Kunqi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, OTP Feels, Useless Lesbians, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi
Summary: Based on a prompt. People find out that Toko and Komaru are in a relationship.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Got caught

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy at the end,,

Their lips were locked in a sweet slow kiss as Komaru placed her hands on Toko's hips. Toko and Komaru were at the Future Foundation's headquarters for work, since they were short-staffed. Toko's hands grasped on Komaru's shoulders firmly, growling around her girlfriend's tongue as she moves it clumsily against hers. Komaru increased the intensity of the kiss; She softly moved her hand to Toko's abdomen, pushing her down on the round office desk. 

After what it seemed like forever, they finally pulled away from each other both of them panting. Saliva coated their lips, and Komaru wiped it away. Frustrated, feeling a prick of arousal in Toko's lower abdomen, she desperately pulled at Komaru's uniform ribbon. Komaru chuckled softly, placing her hand on Toko's thigh, daring to go closer. "I should lock the door just in case. You never kn-" 

But as Komaru was about to leave to lock the door, Toko grabbed her wrist. "N-No. I-I don't care about that.. Please I just need you right now." She pleaded, looking down slightly embarrassed. 

Komaru considered not locking the door. It was a slow day at work, and other co-workers were busy at the moment. "Well.. There's nobody around. I think we'll be fi-" But Toko had interrupted her by pulling her in for a passionate kiss, and Komaru wrapped her arms around Toko's neck. 

"K-Ko-m-maru...~" Toko mumbled in her mouth, as Komaru bit her bottom lip, pulling a moan out of Toko. 

Suddenly the door swung open. 

"Hey Komaru! Makoto wanted me to give you th-" Aoi fell silent as she stared at the love-birds, paperwork falling out of her hands. 

Komaru and Toko had stopped, both of them red-faced and staring at Aoi with a shocked expression. 

"Aoi? Why are you just standing there, we have work to d-" Kyoko appeared next, but noticed Komaru being on top of Toko. 

Everyone was painfully silent, as few moments passed awkwardly. 

Finally Komaru broke the silence. "Uh.. Hi?" She gave a shy wave at Kyoko and Aoi. 

Aoi cheered happily, as she ran towards to Komaru. "Komaru you're actually with Toko! I knew it all along!" 

"Wait you knew..?!" Toko leaped off the desk, stumbling. "Oh god.." She dug her fingernails in her hair. "This is so embarrassing!" 

Kyoko snickered, picking the paperwork on the floor. "It was obvious. Toko keeps leaving love notes around Komaru's office, and Toko practically melts at the sight of Komaru." 

"S-Shut up! I do not!" Toko snapped. 

"Then what were you doing with Komaru minutes ago hm?" Kyoko teased her, as she placed the paperwork on the desk. 

"I.. Buzz off!" Toko turned her back on Kyoko. 

Aoi chortled at Toko's reaction. "Why didn't you tell us? We'd support you of course!" 

Komaru thought for a moment. They had been dating for almost a year, and they had originally planned to tell everyone that they were in a relationship but it was already too late for that anyways. 

"I guess there wasn't a reason? We've been together for nearly a year." 

"A year?! Okay that's news. Does Makoto know?" Aoi pressed on. 

"Well no.. But I've been wanting to, lately."

"No pressure. We'll keep a secret for you both. You should get to work and finish your business after this." Kyoko said jokingly, heading out of the room. 

Komaru just stood, blushing. Meanwhile Toko was mumbling something under her breath, sounding as if she was cussing. 

Aoi looked at her watch. "I have to go. Congratulations for you two!" She hurried out, slamming the door shut. 

"Finally.. T-They left." Toko reached out for the paperworks on the desk, inspecting it. "Looks like we'll have to stay up late." Toko sighed, grabbing a pen. 

Toko felt warmth wrapping around her neck and hot breath in her ear. "I'll see you tonight in our dorms." Komaru whispered seductive. 

"K-Komaru!" Toko shuddered, heat rushing through her entire body.

Komaru just giggled, and smooched her cheek. "I love you."

"Hmph.. I-I love you too."


End file.
